JNKNA 2 - Cold Blooded Lover
by peekodemeeko12
Summary: The lands have shifted to April Season. How, I wonder, will Joker react to the 'intruder' in Alice's game and will he be able to control her like he can Alice? And while Gray endeavors to get time to spend with Jackie, will she even be at Clover Tower to receive his affections? Jackie X Gray
1. Chapter 1

"Here, have a drink." Gray offers, handing a steaming mug into my numb fingers. Ugh ... I'm so tired but I'm almost terrified to go to sleep. What kind of dream was that? It felt so real, and my brother was there. A frightened shiver crawls down my spine as I lean back against the couch, staring at the Afternoon time change. Man ... I've been sleeping terribly lately! I haven't slept for at _least_ six time changes. This is going to kill me soon.

"Jackie." I remain still before glancing over, spying Gray worriedly looking me over.

"Hm?" I grunt, feeling my heavy eyelids sink deeper and deeper before I force them open.

"Why won't you sleep? You're tired." He points out, frustrated. I heavily sigh and turn my back to him, laying on Nightmare's couch in his office. He's been bugging me for a little while about it but like heck I'm going to say 'I had a scary dream and that's why I'm not sleeping.'

"But that's the reason, isn't it?" Nightmare coolly asks, gently sweeping a finger over my head. My eyes immediately grow heavier as my stiff posture relaxes. Ugh ... is he putting me to sleep?

"I am. Go ahead and rest, Jackie. I will be right here." He sweetly reassures. My eyes narrow in faint defiance before sliding close, succumbing to the sweet promise of a restful sleep.

GRAY'S POV

I watch as Jackie's body slacks, breathing out a small sigh of relief as I spy the tension in her face slack. Master Nightmare swings around the couch and sits beside her head, maneuvering her so her head rests on a pillow in his lap. Hm ... he's just trying to avoid work ...

"Not true!" He immediately protests, "she's been having nightmares, Gray." Master Nightmare says as his eyes narrow in anger.

"Is it him?" I ask, struggling to keep my calm facade as I hold her closer. Master Nightmare's pout twists into a slightly more serious tone.

"Yes. It seems Joker is trying to ensnare her. However, I worry more so for Alice since she is technically the 'star' here." Nightmare says, obviously concerned with the situation. He glances out the window spying the first snowfall of April Season. "His powers are weak but they will grow stronger when April Season stabilizes."

"I know." I say, gently cradling Jackie's head. Joker ... won't do much to her. He can't since this is her game. But why has he been giving her nightmares? No, this is confusing. If he can give her nightmares now will Jackie remember them?

"I've sealed her memories of the nightmares. She can't and won't remember them."

"But-,"

"Enough, Gray. Joker does not have the kind of power over Jackie as he does Alice." He reassures, clearly more than worried for the girl as he glanced off to the side. He's right. I should be thankful that Jackie will not be Joker's main target. I feel terrible for being thankful that Alice will be targeted more harshly, but-

"Hatter can deal with it. And Alice has many other Role Holders willing to bend over backwards to help her." He explains, looking back to me with a softened smile. "Just concentrate on making Jackie happy, Gray. If you can do that then there is no need to worry for her."

"Right." I say, sweeping a finger under Jackie's eye. Jackie, please be safe. I ... have no idea what I would do if I lost you. No, Joker won't take her. He can't.

But that doesn't mean he still won't try.

‡

JACKIE'S POV

I sleepily yawn and stretch over the soft cushions, rolling onto my side as I try to savor the last of the warmth dancing over my skin. Hm ... it's cold ... My eyes crack open spying the back of Nightmare's couch in his office. I wonder how long I was out for? I deeply inhale as I sit up, slouching over onto the arm of the couch and rub my eyes. Ugh ... I'm still sleepy. Snow piled up on the outside of the window, hardly catching my attention as I stare at the fire place. I think this is the first time that I've seen it on.

...

Wait a minute is it _snowing_?!

I whip around towards the window spying the snow building up a goot foot against it. It's snowing? In Wonderland? I think ... this is the first time I've ever seen it snow here. I leap onto my feet and hop over to the window, hesitating before throwing the windows back. The snow stubbornly pushes against the window before dropping over the edge into the sidewalk below. I lean out the window immediately feeling the needling cold of winter and the white air appearing in puffs each time I exhale. How ... is it snowing?

I shiver from the cold taking stabs at my bare arms, quickly shutting the windows to a squeaky close. So cold ... now that I'm thinking it's _freezing_ in here! I furiously rub my arms and head over to one of the vents, feeling no air coming through. Well, at least someone had the brains to shut it off but the idiot didn't turn on the heater. My arms are cold to the touch as I head back to my room, quickly grabbing my black sweatshirt and slipping it on. I can't believe how cold it is all of a sudden. I wonder when it started to snow? I slip out into the hallway and head down the hall, finding the stairs to the basement pretty easily.

"Freaking dorky idiot forgetting to turn this on." I grumble, trotting down the tunnel under Clover Tower before coming across the massive heating system. I ignore all the fun gadgets and such, finding the main circuit breaking and grab the giant handle. My arms strain as I pull with all my might, yanking the rusty think into place. The motors whirr to a slow start as lights begin to flash, signaling the massive giant awaking from its sleep. I breathe out a sigh and check the main board. It will take about a day - or few time changes at least - for this to really get going.

I heavily sigh and touch my forehead to a cold pole which should be fiery hot. How am I going to pay off the debt to Blood? It's not like there's much work here for me to do and I want to avoid working there as much as possible. With the Amusement Park gone I really have nowhere else to go. I heavily sigh and thump my head against the pole before leaning back. Whatever. I'll just go to Heart Castle to find work and if there's nothing there I'll just go to the Hatter's Mansion and beg for an extension.

I waver back from the massive machine and head up the stairs, silently locking the door before heading towards the main doors. Hm ... I'm probably going to need a coat. I glance down, staring at the black jacket I got. Nah, I'll just stick it out. It's not that far of a walk. Or run. Or sprint, considering how cold I'll get. I slip by a worker pausing as he reaches out and touches my arm.

"Miss Jackie, where are you going?" He asks, staring questioningly at my attire and the main door.

"To Heart Castle or Hatter's Mansion. I'll be back before the Night time change so tell Gray for me alright?" I say with a smile before continuing on my way. The man remains silent, probably thinking I'm crazy before continuing on with his duties. I slip out the main door and head outside, trotting down the shoveled side walk. My eyes blindly scan the heaps of snow on the side as I flip my hoodie on, heading down the path towards Heart Castle. They'll have good paying work I'm sure. And, if not, I could find somewhere in town that pays nice.

I mindlessly walk down the path hunting for Heart Castle. I heavily sigh and unzip my hoodie as it grows hot inside, zipping it down before tying it around my waist. Tree there, tree here, tree tree everywhere~ wait, tree? I slow down as I take a look around, spying multiple arrows on all of the trees. What the heck is this place? It this ... maybe a new territory? Oh! Did the lands all shift? My heart jerks in place as excitement shivers down my spine. Does that mean that the Amusement Park might be back?

My feet move a little faster down the path as I eagerly looked ahead, hearing music. Oh, my gosh is that the Amusement Park? Has it been in the woods this whole time? I immediately sprint towards the music, barreling down the path before skidding to a stop.

A large circus tent catches my eye in the center of the large field before I catch sight of the smaller stands all around, spying workers and clowns of all kinds running to and fro. From gymnasts to muscles, the faceless were furious at work as they run back and forth. I don't think I've ever seen such a wide variety of faceless before. Wait, if this is a territory then there must be a Role Holder here. I'll bet he'll know what's going on.

"Hey, excuse me." I ask a little passing girl dressed as a clown. She looks up, slowing to a stop as she studies me. "There's a Role Holder here right? Could you tell me where he or she is?" I ask, bending down on my knees to get closer to her. She tilted her head to the side, confused.

"Alice?" She said in a wondering tone, tilting her head.

"Huh? Have you met Alice already? No, my name is Jackie. Could you tell me who the Role Holder is here?" I ask as she continues to gawk at me.

"So ... you are another foreigner?" She asks, dismayed before a wide grin stretches across her face, "wow! That's so cool! You're the first outsider I've ever seen!" She suddenly shouts, lively as she grabbed my arm, "come here! Come here! Joker would _love_ to see you!" She happily trills, tugging me along with her. I heavily sigh and follow the little girl through the circus. Joker huh? That must be the name of the Role Holder here.

The little girl dips and dives through the feet of the other workers, flawlessly making it through the maze of moving workers. I bulk and try to move as she did, nearly tripping up a clown worker carrying a large piece of lumber as I dip beneath and hurry after the girl.

"S-Sorry!" I say, muttering a few other apologies before making it into the large tent. My eyes catch sight of a tall man with red hair in the center of the arena, holding out a large sheet of paper as he directs people to and fro.

"Joker! Joker! Alice is here!" The girl delightfully cries, waving her arms excitedly in the air before tugging on one of the triangle tassels from the man's skirt. He glances over his shoulder, rolling a blood red eye over the girl before spying me. His smile falls into an impossible to read poker face.

"Hey, Joker right? Sorry but could you tell me what's going on-,"

_"Why the hell is she here?"_ His voice asks. I stare at his lips which have been unmoving the entire time. Who just said that?

"Well, I got lost I guess. I was heading to Heart Castle from Clover Tower but then I ended up here-,"

"You are not Alice. Interesting." The Jester smiles as he walks up to me, tapping my forehead with his finger. Where ... have I seen him before? He looks familiar.

"Uh, no, I'm Jackie." I say.

"Then you are an intruder on her game." He quickly finalizes. Wow~ it's scary how quickly he figured that out. I sheepishly smile.

"Yeah, I've been called that before." I admit.

"Very interesting! I've never met an intruder in someone else's game before. I wonder ... will our hold be stronger now that you are here in person?" He asks aloud. My eyes narrow in confusion as I glance around the arena, noticing no one else in the room with us. When did they leave?

"Hold? What do you mean?" I ask starting to get a very uneasy feeling weighing deep in my gut. What is he talking about?

_"I'll bet it is. Let's try it, Joker."_ The voice speaks up again. I stare at his unmoving lips, thrown for a loop before glancing over his hip and spying a little mask. Is the mask talking?

"Hm~ interesting. Completely unprotected are you? That surprises me since you just came from Clover Tower. And curious, Nightmare blocked our interactions from before. What a naughty incubus." Joker smiles before he reaches his hand out. I jump back and slap his hand away. He blinks, obviously startled at my ruthless attack. W-Whoops. Didn't mean to do that.

"U-Um, sorry, but what are you talking about? Unprotected? Saying things like that are creeping me out." I say as I take a nervous step back. Creepy ... I think I'll just go back to Clover Tower and find out what's happening from Gray or Nightmare.

"Hm~ perhaps it would be more fun to show you instead?" The Jester smiles as the walls smear together. I jolt as the seats in the stadium become larger, warping into bricks and cells forming a long hallway.

"W-What the heck?!" I shout, leaping back from the wall before my back smacks against a living, breathing body.

"Heh. I was right. It's much easier now that she's physically here." Joker's voice cackles. My head cranes up, spying the same man wearing a Warden's uniform that somehow reminds me of Germany. I bulk as his arms wrap around my torso, picking me clear off the ground.

"H-Hey, what the hell is this?!" I shout, kicking the air before he smacks my feet against the ground before a cell. I glare at him as I struggle in his powerful grasps. His hand hardly gives up an inch through my struggling no matter how hard I twist and try to pull away. Oh man I came here without thinking at all. I would never have thought that a Role Holder would want to kill me right off the bat. I thought I had to piss them off before they would resort to something like that!

"Hey, b****, look in the cell and tell me what you see." The Warden huffs, snatching my chin and force my head towards the cell. What I see? What the heck is that even supposed to mean!?

"Yes, please do so. I am equally curious to see how this goes." The Jester purrs with a deep set smile.

"What are you even talking about? You're not making sense - oh my gosh is that _Jay_?" I ask, flabbergasted as I spy him standing behind the bars with a pissed off expression. H-How did Jay get in here?!

"_Very_ convenient that the incubus sealed her memories." The Warden chuckles, letting go of my suddenly limp arms. W-W-What ... how ...

"Jay ... how did you get in here?" I ask, gently gripping the bars. Well, I always knew that he would land in jail someday for doing something stupid but here, in Wonderland?

"The f*** should I know. You were the one that put me in here b****." He spits, clearly pissed off. I slowly blink as I take a double look at my brother. Cursed ... he just cursed at me. I remain deathly silent as I side step towards the lock, sliding out my picking tools.

"Heh. I knew it was stronger," the Warden barks up a laughter, staring at me with cynical eyes, "go ahead and try to pick it. You'll never get by it unless you accept-,"

_Click_

"HOW THE F*** DID YOU OPEN IT THAT FAST?!" The Warden shouts, utterly dismayed as the Jester is sent into a laughing fit. I ignore the both of them as I swing the door open, eyeing up the smirking Jay.

"Hey, you, buddy. Come here." I say, waving the fake Jay closer.

"Yeah it's about time you came here. Any idea how long I've been stuck in this s*** hole?" He asks with a sneer before his face erupts in pure agony. The crunch from my shoe ramming into his balls sent shivers down my spine before I pull back, letting him clutch his precious cargo as I step on his head. Jay never cursed at me. Not once. The first time he did, well, this is pretty much my reaction back then bubbling to the surface.

"Use that language with me, your older sister, and I'll make sure you'll never reproduce you little worm." I angrily hiss, giving one final kick before leaving the cell. Even if that is my brother he can stay here and rot for a few days. He shouldn't get away talking like that to anyone. The Warden's jaw remains hanging on the hinge while the Jester howls with laughter, watching as I relock the cell. I glance up at Jay, making sure he's not entirely crippled. Huh? Where did he go?

"S***! D*** it! I thought our control would be stronger!" The Warden angrily growls, tightly clenching his fists.

"I did, too. But Joker, keep in mind that she is also an intruder, and therefore is not the star." The Jester chuckles, fondly gazing over me with a cool, twisted smile.

"My dear, it was a grand pleasure giving you entertainment, and you us. Play with us again sometime, won't you?"

"Doubt it. As much as I like the circus I don't want to have to be kicking my brother in the balls all the time, imaginary or not." I've decided that this is a dream. A really weird, screwed up dream.

"Ha ha! You won't have to!" The Jester laughs, bringing my hand up to his lips before huskily muttering, "although your callous love truly did evoke something in me. It was pleasurable watching you coldly treating your own blood like dirt."

"That wasn't my brother and I'll do it again too." I honestly say with a biting tone, watching as his face melts to pure pleasure.

"Simply captivating~," he purrs, gently touching his cheek to the back of my hand.

"Ha. As much as you don't want to come here again you'll have to. You can't change seasons without coming to us first b****." The Warden bites, examining the lock on the cage.

"The seasons? Are you the ones that are making it snow at Clover Tower?" I curiously ask before the walls smear into one another with reds and yellows until, suddenly, the walls of the tent appear. I blink at the trippy transaction, rubbing my eyes to make sure it's not an illusion. W-W-What the heck? I crouch down and run my fingers through the dirt, making sure I can actually feel the grains of dirt in my fingers. I'm really back. Then was the prison an illusion too? No, that was real. I definitely felt my brother's balls crack under my foot. I cringe in sympathy for him. Ouch.

"I, Joker, am not causing it to snow. This is April Season." The Jester corrects, gently setting his hand on my shoulder. I reach up and brush it off, watching a faint tinge of red touch his cheeks. "So cold~!"

"April Season?"

"Has no one explained it to you yet?" He curiously asks, gazing incredulously at me.

"No, they haven't."

"Well, run along back and the incubus will definitely explain it to you. I look forward to your next visit." He coolly says, taking my hand in his and gently kisses the top of it. My eyes narrow as I rip it from his grasp.

"I won't come back." I growl, turning around and headed out the front entrance. I don't want to come back. This place, as cool as it is, gives me the creeps. Which is strange because normally I love circuses.

"Don't be so sure." He smiles, happily waving me off. I glance over my shoulder, giving him a quick rundown with my eyes.

He's cute but he's a creep.

‡

I yawn as the Afternoon shifts to Dusk, barely making it inside as the sky shudders to Night. Wow. What a short Dusk. Normally they're longer than that. I shrug and rub my arms, ignoring all of the traffic with the workers running to and fro. Huh. Did I leave when it was really busy here? Not that it really matters because I'm just the engineer here. But ... is Gray alright?

My heart skips a beat as I think of his smiling face. I haven't seen him all day. No wonder I've been in such a bad mood. I head up the stairs and keep a sharp eye out for Gray. I want to ask Nightmare about April Season. I glance over at his office door. Nah, he's probably busy trying to avoid work. I lean back as two workers rush by me with arms full of paperwork. I stare after them barely spying the tail end of Gray's dark jacket. A smile immediately crosses my lips as I trot over to him, finding him backed against the wall with a half dozen workers asking him questions. My cheek twitches into a smile as I slide between the crowd and the wall, sliding my arm around his and stand up to my tippy toes.

"When you're done come see me. I've missed seeing you today." I whisper in his ear. His topaz eyes grow wide as his head snaps around, as if finally noticing me. I smile and give him a wink that the other workers couldn't see, trotting off towards my room. Maybe that was a little selfish of me but I know he must have missed me too. And I'll bet he's been stressed all day. I noticed some people running around before but now it's just plain hectic. A happy shiver crawls down my spine as I smile. And, as his girlfriend, if I can help relieve some of his stress here and there then I've accomplished something.

I mindlessly slide into my room and dash into the shower, flinging my clothes off as I take the fastest shower of my life. With my hair all washed I hop out, terribly towel drying it before rushing to the door. I freeze, peaking my head out into my empty room before streaking to my closet, throwing off my clothes and quickly changing into a pair of lacey undergarments, a pair of black short shorts that I sometimes sleep in and kept the jacket over myself. I hesitate and blush before leaving the tank top off, letting only the tight black sweatshirt be my top. It's a little embarrassing but I'm feeling _frisky_ for some reason! I can't help it; I just want to hug and cuddle with my cold blooded lizard. He might not be here for a while but that's alright. I can wait.

I poke my head out into the room, half expecting him to be standing there waiting. Ah~ he's not here yet. But he'll come. I know he will. I smile at the thought and sit on the bed, thinking twice before bounding over to the couch. The bed might be a little suggestive, especially with these clothes I'm wearing. Hm ... maybe I could turn on the fire place somehow? I get up and eagerly poke around the fire place, finding a stack of newspaper and some logs neatly placed beside it. I wonder who set that up here?

I quickly set up the logs into a teepee position, tossing crumbled up balls of newspaper beneath it before torching the little balls on fire. I toss the match in with it and trot over to the bathroom, filling a glass of water and neatly set it on the table. I'll bet that silly lizard forgot to drink for the past few hours or so. The moment the glass hits the table the door bursts open, revealing a huffing and puffing Gray in the doorway. I smile and stand up, opening my arms up for a hug.

"Come here, Gray. You tired?" I tease, spying the exhaustion ratting him out behind those dark eyes. I wonder how long he was working for. Actually, how long was I really gone for? His hazy eyes stare at my open arms before he slows his breathing, sliding a hand through his hair.

"Very." He breathes, shutting the door before clicking it shut. I guess he really wants his privacy with me. My heart happy tightens at the nerve wracking thought before I smile through it. Relax, relax. Nothing like that is going to happen. I take my seat as he walks over to me, sliding off his jacket and knives and places them on a nearby chair. I eagerly reach up to him as he sits on the couch, coiling his arms around my back before yanking me in close. I shiver as his cold cheek touches my neck, unnerved by the cold sensation placed against my skin.

"Why are you so cold?" I ask, placing my warm hands to the back of his neck. Gray's eyes remain half lidded as he takes my wrist in his hand, pressing it to his icy cheek. He slowly exhales, clearly enjoying the warmth over his body. My eyes roll over to his lizard mark before I set the palm of my hand against it, watching as he jolts from the sudden explosion of warmth over him. "Does this help?"

"Yes." He says, breathing out a tired sigh as he cranes his neck back on top of the couch. I smile and slide onto his lap, hugging him from the comfortable position while keeping my hand on his lizard tattoo. A shiver crawls down his spine before he sits up, wrapping his arms around me.

"Why are you so cold?" I ask again, gently pressing my lips to his jaw line. I'm surprised he's not kissing me yet. Or maybe he's just too tired? I'll bet that's what it is.

"Hm ... there was a lot to prepare for the Snow Festival." He mutters, pressing his mouth and nose in the crook of my neck. I shiver from the freezing cold, rubbing his lizard tattoo in hopes to make him warmer.

"Snow Festival?" I ask, staring into his sleepy topaz eyes.

"Yes. It's a festival," he pauses before glancing over my outfit, as if finally realizing what I was wearing. He leans forward, pressing his lips to throat, "where everyone is invited," he murmurs, too distracted as his mouth finds its way to my collarbone. I flinch as his teeth very gently graze the area, letting him go a little lower than I would normally let him. He's so tired at this point I doubt he can do much. And he knows it too.

"Take a drink, Gray. Your mouth is dry." I say, feeling his sandpaper tongue lightly tap against my skin. He glances over to the table, spying the beautiful glass of water before sweeping it up. The water disappears in hardly seconds before he places it against the table, pressing his cold lips to my skin again. Well, at least his mouth is a little more moist now.

I bulk as his prying fingers find the zipper, gently pulling it down to my belly button. Ah~ he got to that pretty fast. His hands touch my lower back as he dips down, kissing right above the crease of my breasts. I stiffen at the bold move, unwilling to really let him go lower. I ... don't think I'm ready for that entirely yet. He catches on, moving his chilled lips back to my neck as he finishes unzipping the shirt and slide his icy hands around to my bare back.

"Brrrr you're _freezing_!" I shout. Man that sucks! How long was Gray outside for? I hook my hands around his jaws and tilt his mouth up, gently connecting our lips. He hums in the back of his throat as he eagerly pushes back, sliding his fingers through my hair as the other hand rubbed my lower back in an attempt to get feeling back in his bone white fingers. I hold still and let him warm himself up, flinching as he pulls me down with him.

"Gah!" I shout as he traps my body between himself and the back cushions, facing his back to the fire place. I watch as he presses his head against my chest, setting his ear right over my heart before he contently sighs.

"Just for ... a little bit ... ," he sleepily mutters, trying to slow his breathing as his eyes close. I smile and lightly twist his hair, rubbing his shoulders as he presses himself closer.

"It's fine. Go to sleep, Gray. You need it." I encourage, rubbing the back of his neck so it warms up a little bit. He heavily exhales as he presses his head to my warm skin, keeping his hands curled around my bare back. Well, at least Gray's happier I'm sure. I playfully drag my fingers through his hair, listening to his breathing smoothing out in the deep bliss of sleep. He's so cute~ I lean down and kiss the top of his head before retreating, laying down on the couch.

Hm ... I never made it to Heart Castle today. I need to ask Nightmare about this April Season anyway. What did Joker mean when he said I _need_ to go back to him? Ugh, he made no sense. Whatever.

All that matters right now is that Gray is here, in my arms, cute as a button.

‡

Just a lovely little introduction for the troubles to come. **_10 REVIEWS_** for the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

"Good morning Gray~," I sing, gently kissing his nose. Gray's hazy eyes crack open, scanning the area before nuzzling his head into my shoulder. I cringe as he rolls me over, laying beneath me. A mad set of giggles rip through my throat as I kiss his neck, trying to wake him up a bit. I need to go ask Nightmare about this 'April Season' and find a way to get to Heart Castle so I can make some money.

"Hm~ well isn't _someone_ a bit frisky this morning." Gray purrs with a deep, scratchy voice. A faint flush of embarrassment crawls over my face from his voice. So smexy~

"Keep talking; I like it." I hum, running my fingers through his hair as I kiss his neck.

"Talking ... you like this voice?" He asks, puzzled by my odd request.

"I do." I smile, taking a light bite out of his skin. He groans and cranes his neck back, deeply inhaling as he tenses up. Gah! Even his freaking groan is hot. I happily clutch his jaws and gently kiss the skin, leaving a faint red mark before kissing his jaw. A faint rumble builds in his chest as his hands drag down my sides, sliding over my hips before gripping the back of my thighs. He lightly squeezes making me jump up against him.

"A-Ah ... ," I mutter before clamping my lips shut. Whoops that's embarrassing. His fingers lightly knead the skin as he presses my hips against his stomach.

"Don't stop ... I like that sound." He murmurs, pressing his lips to my jaw.

"Ah," I sarcastically say as he chuckles, "where were you last night?" I ask, tilting my head towards my legs. It feels nice when he touches my legs.

"I made a mistake not ravaging your legs last night. Just making up for a chance missed." He explains, jolting as someone pounds on the door.

"Gray! Make out with Jackie another day! You need to be organizing the Snow Festival!" Nightmare's voice brazenly shouts as he pounds on the door. Gray's eyes turn murderous as he glares at the door. I chuckle and gently grip his shoulders, leaning up as I kiss his cheek.

"Go on. You've got work and so do I."

"You do?" He asks, curious. Well crap I just dug my own grave.

"Y-Yeah. With the heater. It needs some adjusting before it's going to be up and running in a few time changes." I sheepishly explain. Wah~ I feel bad lying to him but it's the truth ... sort of.

"GRAYYYYYYY!" Nightmare whines from the other side, making one of the scariest smiles I've ever seen Gray make appear on his face. He reluctantly slides off of me and heads towards the door, slipping on his weapons and jacket before throwing the door back.

"Master Nightmare, stop causing a ruckus so early in the morning!" Gray's voice spits venomous fire as he keeps a polite air.

"T-Then you go and do your work! They keep coming to me and asking me questions but I don't know the answers to them." He whines, probably earning a hard glare from Gray. I sigh at Nightmare's idiotic remark, sitting up as I zip the jacket back up and slip some sneakers on. I glance at the short shorts before brushing it off. Meh, whatever. I'll change it when I get to it.

"Then start paying attention and figure out the answers yourself!" Gray harshly growls, making Nightmare whimper before growling back.

"T-Then you need to step up and do your job!" Nightmare, I need to talk to you. Nightmare, I need to talk to you about April Season. Nightmare, I need you to explain April Season to me. I glance towards the door, knowing full well he's heard me.

"I do my job _and_ your job!" He growls back.

"F-Fine." He pouts, poking his head into my room. "You need to talk to me?"

"Yeah. About April Season." I say, watching as his features immediately turn cautious and stiff. Oh~ am I not supposed to know it's April Season?

"How did you find out it was April Season?" He curiously asks, tilting his head. Oh gosh oh gosh oh gosh-

"While I was out I ran into Ace and he said something about it. Now, what's going on?" I say, thinking about white flowers, pink popcorn and skittle rainbows. Nightmare numbly studies me before sighing.

"April Season ... is the season of lies." He begins, trotting over to me. I stare at him as he circles the couch, sitting next to me. "Each territory has a different season and, as a foreigner, you can't freely go in between territories anymore. You must visit a Role Holder named Joker in order for him to change the seasons. Clover Tower has winter, Hatters have fall, Heart Castle has spring, and the Amusement Park has summer. But since everything has stabilized-,"

"The Amusement Park is back?!" I shout at the top of my lungs, immediately leaping to my feet. Seasons. Each territory has a season?

Wait a minute.

With what Joker was saying before ... now it makes sense. I _do_ have to go back to him so I can change the seasons. Oh, my gosh. Joker can give me back my home. My income. And then I can pay off Blood that much faster.

"GACK-! Y-You've met _Joker_?!" Nightmare shouts, mortified as he clutches his chest. I leap off the couch as a surge of excitement shoots through my veins. Oh my gosh I actually stand a chance to earn enough money to pay it off!

"Thank you nightmare!" I shout, dashing off into the hall before grabbing a pair of snow boots placed by the door.

"N-No, Jackie don't go alone it's dangerous!" Nightmare's voice shouts before he gags, hacking up more blood. I ignore him and make a mad dash to the door, ignoring the strange looks the faceless give me.

I have a chance and I'm not going to let it slip by.

‡

My feet dash across the grassy paths as I book it into the circus, heading straight to the main tent. He was right about me coming back but who cares? If he can give me a chance to earn money then I'm going to take it. I'd rather pay Dupre back as soon as I possibly can than wait it out and let him pile on the interest. Clowns smartly slide out of my way as I dart into the main tent, spying Joker standing in the center as he talks to a faceless with a single mapped out plan.

"_JOKER_!" I shout, tackling him and wrap my arms around him as I crash into his back.

"EH?!" He shouts, knocked off his feet by my momentum. I internally cringe with regret as he smacks against the sandy ground, smacking his chin hard against the boards beneath.

"A-_Ah_~," his deep voice whines with a strange edge as I sit up on his back and clutch his jacket.

"C-Change season to - to - to - ah, one minute," I gasp, not even bothering to look him in the eye as he twists around to look at me, "s-summer!" I wheeze, breathing hard. Ugh ... the sudden change in temperature is really getting to me. He blinks, clearly thrown for a loop before he jerks with a faint laughter. I look up, watching as he buries his face into his folded arms before madly bellowing with deep fits of laughter.

"M-My dear, you've returned so _soon_!" He laughs, rasping before unleashing even deeper bellowing laughs. I heavily sigh and stand up, getting off the man.

"Yeah. N-Now change to s-summer." I huff, still catching my breath. The entire room fills with his mad rampant laughter as he smacks the ground with his fist, struggling to get control of himself. I let out a reluctant chuckle and crouch down in front of his head before tapping the crown of his skull.

"Joker, did you hear me? Change the season to summer."

"Ah~ so you've s-seen someone to ex-plain it to you?" He chuckles, trembling with laughter as he rolls to his feet.

"Yeah. Nightmare did and he told me that the Amusement Park had summer. So, could you change it to summer? Please?" I ask, nearing desperation. Money ... money ... I need money~! And the money I have in savings will probably be enough to pay off over half of it! He studies me with his single orb before chuckling.

"Yes. Although you are not the star it is a pleasure to serve the future star of the next game." The Jester purrs before taking a bow.

_"Feh. Not that easy b****."_ The mask growls.

"What do you mean?" I ask, staring at the Jester for the answer. His smile grows broader as he holds out a hand for me.

"Well dear, it goes like this you see. You must beat Joker in order to change the seasons and you can do so with a card game." He dangerously smiles, pulling out a deck. I stare at the crisp sharp cards as he spreads them over his hand, almost as if to prove that he has every card in the deck. "Well, my dear? Would you like to play a game?"

"Set it up."

‡

_"Bwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"_ The mask hysterically laughs as the cards drop from my exasperated grasp. Oh man ... I never thought I was this bad at cards.

"Ah~ my win again dear. Would you like to go again?" Joker kindly offers with a forced smile, obviously struggling not to laugh hysterically.

"UGH! I _suck_ at cards~!" I whine, folding my arms on the table and smack my head against it. Who knew I was so bad at cards? I could cheat like my brother taught me to but I doubt it will end well.

_"You bet your a** you do."_ Black scoffs from the mask.

"Nonsense! You're just taking this too seriously I'm sure. Perhaps another round?" White offers with a sheepish smile, obviously shocked at how terrible I am at this game. Ugh ... I'm going to freaking _die_ before I get to my precious Amusement Park!

_"Feh. As if another round will help her terrible a** skills."_ Black barks up choking laughter as my eyes narrowed.

"At least these card games are more fun than your terrible locks." I snap back, staring at the mask. The Jester's eye grows wide as an excited smile curls his lips up. His fingers covers his mouth as he looks to the mask with somewhat troubled eyes.

"Oh~," the Jester says, looking to the mask.

_" ... excuse me, b****?" _The dark voice icily snarls. My cheek twitches into a smile. Good. The madder he gets the more fun it will be to rub it in his face.

"Oh, hey, if I beat the Warden will you still change the season?" I ask, turning my eager attention to the smiling Jester, who is clearly enjoying the conflict between me and his counterpart.

"Well, beating either Joker will work. I don't satisfy you?" He teasingly asks, sweeping a finger under my chin. I lightly tap his hand away giving him a playful glare. I can't take this seriously; I'm just looking forward to seeing the Warden's pissed off face when I completely crush him.

"No, you're not. The Warden will be easier to beat." I smile, poking the bear with a short pole. I can imagine he won't have very nice words to say to me but hey, all the more worth it when I demolish him~

"Don't hold your breath on that." The Jester purrs with a sinister smile as the tents warp. I patiently remain sitting where I am, watching the entire space around me change. The stripes of the tent turn angular and form the bricks and mortar as well as twisting and darkening into the stone walls. The hard wood seat softens to squeaky and badly oiled springs beneath a very thin mattress. I look up, spying a pissed off smiling Warden on the other side of the bars with a coolly smiling Jester behind him.

"You break out of this cage and I'll change the season."

"Awe~ you make it too _easy_." I coo as I leap off the bed. His eyes narrow, tightly kneading the end of his horse whip as he glares at me with a wide, pissed beyond reason smile.

"We'll see about that." He growls, watching as I kneel down and slide out my picking tools. His eye narrows but he remains silent

"Oh isn't this wonderful? Now we have a foreigner all to ourselves! I'm so happy she went into the cage by herself like a good little girl~," the Jester purrs.

"F*** off White." The Warden bitingly growls, never leaving me out of his sights.

"White?" I numbly ask, holding the main mechanism down as I work the longer needle like projection into its inner spring loaded locks. My cheek twitches into a grin from the easy old school lock. It's cute.

"Oh why yes. Alice thought it would be lovely to name our bodies separately since we are Joker. I am White and the Warden is Black." The Jester, White, explains with a broad smile, clearly elated that Alice gave them names.

"Fitting." I simply state, reaching far back into the lock. Almost there ... I just have to find the right angle for the last one.

"I thought so as well. It was cute when she came here, lost as a kitten and-,"

_Click_

"Done." I smile, watching the padlock drop to the ground before standing up. White immediately erupts into a hysteria of laughter, clutching his aching stomach. Black's eye narrows as I slip out of the jail and gently place the lock back on. "No wonder prisoners get out so often. Your locks are too easy to get through."

"You cheated somehow." Black sneers, tightening his grip on his whip.

"Figure it out. White, can you change the season to Summer?" I ask, turning to White as he cupped his mouth in an attempt to reduce his snickering.

"O-O-O-Of course ... ," he chuckles as the walls twist into an array of warm colors. My eyes narrow as I take in the moving swirls of the tent colors before they solidify into designs of the tents. "It is done."

"Good." I smile before turning around and walking off. "I'll be back again-,"

"Joker!" A near frantic voice calls.

"Yes? What is it?"

"I-It's the carousel. The engine won't start no matter what we try to do." The clown said, clearly worried.

"Oh dear. And the Circus opens not too much longer from now." White says, clearly troubled by the fact of a ride being down. "It's one of our best attractions."

"Let me look at it." I say, looping around and trot up to the surprised Jester.

"Truly?" He asks, marveling at my selflessness. Well, not really. I'm just bored and have time to kill since picking the lock was so easy.

"Well, yeah. I feel like I've been cheated because Black's locks were so easy to pick." I honestly admit hearing a string of curses scream out of the little mask before White covers the mask.

"That would be lovely, dear." He kindly smiles, suavely laying out his hand for me to take. My hand fits perfectly in his as he leads me through the Circus, easily moving through the most crowded parts of the Circus. His hand remains firm yet gentle, making sure that I don't stray and become lost in the chaos of the faceless running around preparing for shows. I'm glad he's holding my hand. I have a feeling if he wasn't then I would definitely get lost. My eyes lock onto the smoking engine in the center of the Merry go Round and the thick smell of plastic in the air, immediately figuring out the problem. One of the wires must be shelled and the live wires are touching another wire. I trot ahead of White and hop onto the machine, waving off a few near hysterical workers.

"Move. I've got this." I say, kneeling down and immediately pull out some electrical tape. I reach into the machine and pull out a few wires, finding a black one with a crack in it. The live wire in here must be touching the outer rim of the shell. I bite the end of the tape and stretch it out, wrapping it around a dozen times on the crack before tucking it back in. I glance up into the gears, spying a torn teddy bear caught up in the gears. Ew. My fingers sig dig into the soft cotton and pull out the bear intestines, tossing the fluffy stuff onto the platform before neatly screwing the panel shut. I let out a deep sigh and sit against the center pole, locking eyes onto the one by the control panel.

"Turn it on."

"Y-Yes Miss Jackie." She said, hurriedly dialing in the activation code before turning the key. The music begins to play as the horses slide up and down, galloping around in endless circles. My cheek twitches into a smile as I stare at one horse in particular, perfectly picturing a smiling kid riding around it. I'm glad that it was such an easy fix. But that electrical tape is temporary; it will burn through that in a matter of five time changes.

"This is amazing, Jackie. Thank you." White says. I look straight ahead spying him crouching down before me with a simple smile. "You have no idea the profit you've helped me gain."

"This is temporary but it will hold. I'll come back with the right parts that I get from Mary later." I say, still in work mode.

"Oh dear I don't know how to repay you! I know." He hums, sliding a hand into his pocket. My eyes bug out of my head as I spy a thick wad of cash encased in his fingers. S-S-So much money~! Saliva pools in my mouth as he peels layers off the giant bundle before holding it out for me to take. So much money ... money. That's it-!

"Hey, what other kind of machinery do you have here?" I eagerly ask as the Merry go Round dances around and around. White studies me for a moment, surprised.

"Hm? Oh, we have many. But they are all worn from use and -,"

"Let me work here part time." I bargain. That thick wad of cash is just what I need to pay Blood off quickly before my debt rises some more.

"Eh?" He says, surprised but otherwise pleased, "oh, it would be a pleasure-,"

"If you can keep paying me I'll keep coming back." I say out right, staring at his single glowing orb. He remains silent, deep in thought as the Merry go Round comes to an easy rest.

_"Such a whore. Money for service." _Black scoffs from the mask, clearly still annoyed I got out so easily. I grin and snatch away the money from White, quickly pocketing it before he could say anything more.

"You _wish_ you had this booty." I playfully huff, "thanks. I'll be back probably tonight or tomorrow." I quickly turn and hop off the ride, jogging past the other clowns before darting down the path with overbearing excitement. I-I get to go to the Amusement Park! Oh, my gosh I can't remember the last time I went there. And, there I'll be able to get regular pay but at the Circus ... I mean wow! He paid me twice as much as he should have. I have a place to work and they've got a crap load of cash on them!

I'm gonna pay Blood off pretty fast working for Joker.

‡

Alright who can already see this blowing up in her face? And how will Gray react WHEN he finds out about this? **_10 REVIEWS_** for the next chapter~


End file.
